


autumn dawn

by Cineraria, Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: Empat Musim: Empat Warna [2]
Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo, BNM BOYS (Band), K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Junghwan dan Midam: kisah dari album empat musim hingga sunset yang melintasi dimensi waktu dan ruang.[#Octoberrable day 8-15]





	autumn dawn

**Day 8-9: Lean on shoulder & wear a couple shirt**

Junghwan dan Midam punya kebiasaan berfoto bersama di setiap musim yang mereka lewati.

Junghwan sedang membuka-buka album yang diberinya nama _ Our Colors; Our Seasons _itu dan menatapnya dengan nostalgia. Album itu sudah diisi empat lembar foto. Artinya sudah setahun penuh semenjak mereka membuka lembaran baru dan tinggal bersama dalam rumah yang dibeli atas nama mereka berdua.

Pandangan Junghwan terpaku pada foto terakhir dalam album itu. Ia tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka terperangkap dalam warna yang melebur dengan cerahnya musim panas. Dalam foto itu mereka duduk berdua di kursi kayu. Mengenakan setelan _t-shirt_ polos warna orange dan kuning. Kepala Midam bersandar nyaman di bahunya dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Ada tanaman rambat berupa wisteria di latar belakang, bersebelahan dengan bunga _morning glory._

Ia ingat foto-foto mereka selalu diambil di beranda rumah yang menghadap ke arah taman. Midam yang mencetuskan opini itu lalu menyatukan ide mereka berdua.

“Itu dari musim panas yang lalu kan?” Midam, yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengannya, menyela.

“Sekarang sudah musim gugur. Rasanya baru kemarin foto terakhir kita diambil. Kapan kita akan berfoto lagi, Kak?”

“Nanti sore, mau?”

“Ayo.”

Dan seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya, Midam yang menentukan warna dan gaya _outfit_ seperti apa yang akan mereka kenakan, sementara Junghwan menata latar belakang.

Sore itu mereka sudah bersiap dengan gaya masing-masing. Kali ini foto akan mengambil tema musim gugur yang kasual dan hangat. Junghwan mengenakan _ t-shirt _ warna _ soft brown _ dan Midam tampak serasi dalam balutan _ t-shirt _ warna _ dark gold. Timer _sudah menyala dalam kamera yang dipasang di tripod.

Junghwan menarik Midam mendekat ketika _ flash _kamera mulai menyala. Di latar belakang ada dedaunan maple yang merah eksotis. Mereka saling menyandar bahu dan kepala. Sekali lagi, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bersama kembali; dengan hangatnya musim gugur, dan jejak tawa mereka yang terperangkap dalam satu lensa yang sama.

*

**Day 10: Kabedon**

Junghwan merasa lega ketika ia menemukan Midam seperti dugaannya. Menyendiri di loteng bangunan kosong yang masih dikonstruksi. Lelaki itu duduk menjuntai kaki, mengamati geliat kota yang menyongsong senja. Ia bergabung tanpa bicara sepatah kata. Sedang terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Namun, Midam yang juga menyadari kehadirannya, tidak menyingkir ataupun mengusirnya. Ada kereta sore yang lewat melintasi rel yang membelah pemukiman penduduk di bawah sana. Bunyi lokomotifnya membuat Junghwan teringat sesuatu hingga tercetus ide yang mendorongnya untuk mulai bicara.

“Masih ingat tidak kekonyolan kita di atas kereta waktu itu?” tanyanya seraya terkikik.

“Kamu yang konyol, lebih tepatnya.” Midam menjawab. Rasa canggung di antara mereka mulai memudar.

Junghwan tertawa lagi. Apa sih yang membuat Junghwan tidak tertawa? Midam berusaha mengingat-ingat itu tetapi gagal.

“Yah. Itu memang menggelikan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus melaksanakan taruhanku seperti yang kujanjikan pada teman-teman.”

Junghwan masih ingat bagaimana respon Midam ketika di-_kabedon _ olehnya dulu, di dalam gerbong kereta. Waktu itu ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Junghwan menghindari teman-temannya yang menagih janjinya setelah ia kalah taruhan dan ia diharuskan untuk meng-_kabedon _orang yang dia suka. Junghwan tahu Eunsang sedang membuntutinya, dan memastikan dirinya mendapat informasi untuk dibagikan kepada Sihun dan Seongjun.

Akhirnya, Junghwan berhasil meng-_k__abedon _orang yang disukainya itu sekaligus membuat heboh teman-temannya. Tetapi, tanpa diduga, kejadian tersebut membangkitkan kemarahan Midam, sebelum kesalahpahaman mereka berhasil diluruskan.

“Demi taruhan, kamu mempermainkanku. Pintar sekali ya.”

“Ahaha, tapi akhirnya beruntung bukan? Kita jadiah sesudah itu. Kalau aku tidak meng-_kabedon-_mu waktu itu, mungkin Kakak tidak akan pernah mengetahui ketulusanku.”

Midam mencubit siku Junghwan. Pemuda itu mengaduh pelan.

“Kamu sudah lupa ya? Siapa yang sampai memohon-mohon padaku?”

“Hey. Itu karena Kakak terlalu keras kepala.”

“Yah. Cuma kamu yang bisa ‘memecahkan’ kepala sekeras batu ini. Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini?”

“Memangnya aku tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini?”

“Omong-omong, ada apa mencariku?”

“Kan seperti kata Kakak tadi: cuma aku yang bisa menemukanmu. Kenapa masih bertanya?”

Midam mendecih pelan, tetapi ketika ia menoleh dan menemukan senyum paling indah itu tertuju padanya, ia batal memaki. Ia berharap Junghwan menyimpan senyuman itu hanya untuknya semata.

“Ayo, pulang. Kakak dicari teman-teman tuh.”

“Oh? Berarti bukan kamu yang mencariku?”

“Dua-duanya, Kak. Aku dan teman-temanmu.”

*

**Day 11: Hug from behind**

Midam sedang berdiri di tepi balkon ketika tiba-tiba ia dipeluk dari belakang. Tidak perlu bertanya sebab ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

Junghwan tersenyum seraya melongok lurus melewati bahu ke arah cangkir kopi di tangannya.

“Bau kopinya enak sekali,” komentar Junghwan.

“Mau?” 

Junghwan menggeleng.

Sinar matahari baru saja menyemburat di langit pagi, sebagian cahaya menyelinap melalui merahnya dedaunan maple di antara ranting dan dahan yang menjuntai tepat di atas kanopi.

Midam melirik melalui sudut mata, mengamati wajah bangun tidur Junghwan. Tampak lucu dipandang. Tanpa ragu ia melanjutkan, “Lain kali hati-hati kalau mau begini. Untung tadi aku tidak sampai menumpahkan kopi.”

“Maaf, habisnya dari dalam kamar tadi punggung Kakak kelihatan mungil banget, minta dipeluk.”

Junghwan menguap. Ia tampak masih mengantuk.

“Pfftt. Belajar menggombal dari mana?”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan darimu?”

“Tidak pernah tuh. Yang ada kau lebih sering mengejutkanku dengan perlakuanmu yang nyentrik itu.”

Junghwan hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

Midam membiarkan pemuda itu menyandarkan dagu di bahunya dengan mata terpejam. Ia ingin menikmati momen ini: merasakan hangatnya dada bidang Junghwan, merasakan melodi debaran jantungnya yang teratur itu di punggungnya. Ia merasa begitu disayang. Diam-diam ia balas menggenggam lengan Junghwan yang melingkari perutnya, dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

*****

**Day 12: Sleep on her/his lap**

“Kak, lain kali jangan sok kuat. Pura-pura mampu mengurus diri sendiri padahal kenyataanya tidak.” Junghwan berkata demikian seraya menyodorkan tablet obat dan segelas air putih.

Ia menarik thermometer dari bawah lengan Midam. Suhu tubuhnya naik melebihi tiga puluh derajat.

Inilah yang paling Junghwan khawatirkan sejak kemarin. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres ketika dua hari terakhir Midam absen dari sekolah. Benar saja, setelah nekat mendatangi rumahnya, ia menemukan pemuda itu tergeletak lemah sendirian.

Midam menurut saja ketika Junghwan memaksanya minum obat. Pun saat lelaki itu duduk bergabung di sofa lalu menarik kepalanya untuk berbaring di pangkuannya.

Midam memejamkan mata merasakan dinginnya sapu tangan basah yang digunakan untuk mengompres dahinya.

Junghwan tidak banyak bicara, ingin memberi kesempatan untuk Midam beristirahat lebih lama.

Midam selalu berpikir━ketika menonton film romansa misalkan, lalu melihat adegan-adegan _ skinship _ di antara pemainnya━bahwa itu cuma dilebih-lebihkan dan sangat dramatis untuk menjadi kenyataan. Bukannya ia menginginkan hal-hal semacam itu dialaminya sendiri. Rasanya terlalu menggelikan. Ia tidak ingin membayangkannya. Hanya saja ketika ia merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya perlakuan Junghwan padanya; ketika pemuda itu mengusap dahinya, mengecek apakah terjadi penurunan suhu tubuh seperti yang diharapkan, lalu menyisirkan jemari di sela-sela rambutnya, ia jadi tidak ingin kesempatan seperti ini berakhir. 

Junghwan tak henti memijat keningnya perlahan-lahan. Rasa pusing yang sejak tadi berdentam-dentam di kepalanya perlahan memudar, digantikan dengan rasa nyaman dan keteduhan.

“Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Kak.” Junghwan berbisik. “Kakak harus sembuh. Jangan berpikir yang lain.”

Midam bersin-bersin. Diam-diam, ia malah ingin sakit berkali-kali agar Junghwan memberinya perhatian lebih dengan cara begini.

*

**Day 13: Pocky challenge kiss**

“Hey, tau nggak?” Junghwan berseru dari balik meja kasir seraya membolak-balik kotak _ pocky _di tangan.

Eunsang, Sihun dan Seongjun, yang sedang menata rak setelah memindahkan barang dagangan dari kardusnya, serentak menoleh. Mereka sedang menunggu pelanggan pertama supermarket hari itu.

“Di Jepang, ada yang namanya _ pocky day. _”

“Tau kok,” Sihun menyela. “Itu hari ini kan?”

“Ya. Bisa main sendiri-sendiri kok. Nanti kita lomba makan _ pocky _bareng gitu.”

“Kak Hwan mau main _ pocky _ juga? Ayo kalau mau sama aku.” Eunsang menawarkan.

“Hah, serius kalian?”

“Ada aturan nggak cara mainnya?” Seongjun bertanya.

“Kalau _ challenge-_nya tinggal makan aja, tapi kalu buat _ pocky kiss_-nya …”

Sejenak Junghwan ragu melanjutkan. Ia melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang balas menatapnya ingin tahu.

“Oh, kamu mau main _c__hallenge _ itu?” Sihun bertanya.

Junghwan tersipu-sipu. “Tapi kan nggak bisa sama sembarang orang.”

“Ya, terus? Emang kamu punya _ special someone _gitu buat kamu ajak main?”

Pertanyaan Sihun nonjok sampe ulu hati.

“Kak Hun. Jangan gitu.” Eunsang menyikut Sihun biar berhenti.

“Hehe. Enggak ada.” Junghwan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Dia punya, _ orang spesial, _sebetulnya. Tapi, mereka aja nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mau gimana lagi?

Sebetulnya, teman-temannya juga tahu gebetan Junghwan siapa━gimana mau nggak tahu kalau setiap hari Junghwan _ nyerocosin _ namanya terus?━tapi mereka pura-pura tutup mata.

“Gini aja, kita tantang kamu main _ pocky kiss _sama pengunjung pertama yang datang nanti.” Songjun akhirnya menengahi. “Gimana?”

Dan belum sedetik Seongjun mengatupkan mulutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bel tanda pelanggan datang. Sihun, Eunsang san Seongjun semua ternganga, sementara Junghwan batal protes ketika ia melihat pelanggan yang datang itu … kak Midam!

Junghwan komat-kamit dalam hati.

_ Mampus kamu, Hwan! _

Ketiga orang itu segera berbalik pura-pura sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sihun berdehem sangat keras. Ia melempar sebungkus tisu ke arah Seongjun, memberi isyarat lewat mata.

Seongjun malah mengendikkan bahu, meletakkan telunjuk ke mulut. Ia menahan suaranya supaya tidak terkikik keras-keras.

Eunsang mengintip dari balik bahu, berharap bisa membantu Junghwan tapi terhalangi oleh isyarat dari dua kakaknya itu supaya diam dan ia akhirnya pasrah. _ Semoga kak Junghwan nggak menderita gagal jantung. _

*

Setelah Midam keluar dengan tas belanjaan penuh di tangan, Junghwan baru bisa bernapas lega. Ia mendelik ke arah tiga orang kawan berandalannya itu.

“Gimana? Puas kalian mengerjaiku?”

“Pffttt. Pokoknya harus kamu lanjutin tuh tantangannya Seongjun.” Sihun mendesak.

“Bener, Junghwan. Kamu harus bisa.”

“Hah? Aku kan belum bilang setuju.”

“Kamu pengen di-_notice _nggak?”

“Pengen. Banget.”

“Nah, kamu nggak lihat ini kesempatan?”

“Ya tapi masa pakai cara begini? Bukannya bantu, kalian ini ngasih aku masalah.”

“Kak Junghwan, ayo donk berjuang.”

“Sang, kok kamu mihak mereka sih?”

“Ya maaf, kak. Tapi emang lebih baik kamu coba dulu pakai cara ini.”

“Nah, ayo. Ajakin dia main _ pocky _ sana, Tiang Listrik. Kita pengen lihat kapal kita berlayar.”

*

**Day 14: Korean finger heart**

Gemerlap pecah di panggung itu. Midam yang duduk di kursi penonton, tak melepaskan perhatiannya pada performa yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Musik menghentak, tarian yang sangat energik, lalu nyanyian merdu yang diikuti sorakan penonton. Matanya tak lepas mengikuti gerakan salah seorang di antara mereka. Ia tertarik mengamati detail _ choreography, _ lalu ekspresi wajahnya. Vocal suaranya adalah yang paling menonjol di antara ketiga suara itu. Midam meresapi semuanya. Ia dan _ orang itu _ pernah memecahkan panggung yang sama. Ia mengagumi semangat dan talentanya. Melihat kesuksesan _ dia _ sekarang, itu membuatnya menilik kembali dirinya sendiri; sejauh mana ia bertahan di _ dunia _ ini, dan menggenggam erat mimpi-mimpinya. Ia bercermin dan mengaplikasikan seluruh pembelajaran yang dia peroleh melalui mereka semua.

Midam tak henti berharap kesempatan seperti itu akan datang kembali; hari di mana mereka dapat berdiri di atas satu pijakan (panggung) dan menciptakan keajaiban bersama.

Tak terasa, satu _ track _ lagu habis dinyanyikan. Midam baru tersadar oleh sorakan histeris para penonton di kanan kiri. Setelah grup yang di atas panggung sana menyelesaikan gerakan _ finish, _ kemudian mereka menyambut antusiasme penonton. Satu persatu, Sihun, Junghwan dan Seongjun mengeluarkan _ fans service _ yang membuat jeritan para _ fangirl _ semakin heboh melengking.

Midam masih berdiam di tempatnya.

Di antara detik-detik itu ia terkesiap. Junghwan memakukan pandangan lurus ke arahnya. Ketika Midam yakin tatapan mereka bertemu, ia tidak berniat membuang muka atau melepas kontak mata mereka. Ia merasa seakan waktu terhenti dan gegap gempita area panggung itu perlahan memudar di sekelilingnya. Hanya ada dirinya, Junghwan, dan _ spotlight _yang menyala.

Tiba-tiba Junghwan membuat gerakan ibu jari dikaitkan dengan telunjuk membentuk hati, serta melemparkan _ ciuman jauh _ ke arah penonton. Para _ fangirl _ menjerit semakin histeris. Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa Junghwan sedang mengirim _ kode. _ Sejenak Midam terkekeh geli. Isyarat lama. Seperti kedipan mata yang pernah Junghwan lakukan padanya dulu. Ia pun tersenyum balik dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

_ Dasar dia, masih tidak berubah juga. _

*

**Day 15: Watching sunset together**

Midam baru saja mengunduh _ video _ pendek berdurasi dua menit yang dikirim melalui kontak _ watsapp- _nya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera membukanya, membayangkan apa yang Junghwan kirimkan padanya. Ketika sudah diputar, video tersebut menampilkan latar seperti langit senja di tepi sebuah danau. Tampak kapal-kapal sedang berlabuh di dermaga. Midam mengamatinya lebih lanjut. Tidak ada selain warna merah jingga bercampur keunguan yang mendominasi langit di sana, selain suara gemerisik angin dan gemericik air. Tampaknya video tersebut direkam seraya berjalan sehingga ia melihat langit dan danaunya bergeser tempat. Midam tersenyum cerah ketika Junghwan menampakkan figurnya ke dalam rekaman. Dan suara yang sangat dikenalinya bertutur dengan ceria:

_ Kak. Sedang apa di sana? _

_ Ini hadiah kecil dariku. _

_ Kalau kau pulang nanti, ayo kita main ke sini bareng. Pemandangan seindah ini, nilainya tinggi loh kalau jadi objek foto. _

_ Oh, aku menemukan tempat ini secara tidak sengaja. Ini hari libur dan aku bosan di rumah sendirian. Aku naik kereta tanpa tujuan dan baru turun setelah tiga kali pemberhentian. Nggak tahunya, aku menemukan danau ini. _

_ Lihat, warna langitnya? Ungu dan merah lebur jadi satu, seperti luntur ke dalam air. _

_ Itu warna milik kita, Kak. _

_ Kuharap, aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia dengan hal-hal kecil yang singkat seperti ini. _

Dan video ditutup dengan Junghwan yang melambaikan tangan. Tentu saja, pikir Midam, tentu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Sementara itu, beberapa jam kemudian di belahan bumi lain, Junghwan dikejutkan oleh kiriman video dari kontak Midam ketika ia hendak beranjak tidur. Kurang lebih isinya sama, tetapi ini menampakkan latar langit dari ketinggian bangunan. Langit jingga yang sama di ujung benua lain, mengintip dari celah-celah gedung pencakar langit. Lalu ada kerlip lampu yang tersebar di seluruh sisi jalanan yang mengular di bawah gedung tempat Midam berdiri. Junghwan memekik senang ketika sosok itu menampakkan figur wajahnya ke layar. Midam melambaikan tangan dan memulai kata-katanya dengan senyuman:

_ Dek. Aku sedang ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi kauberikan padaku. _

_ Anggap saja hari ini kita menonton sunset bersama. Walapun berjauhan tempat, bukankah langitnya sama? _

_ Ada yang bilang kalau waktu itu relatif: bisa memanjang dan memendek tergantung situasi dan kondisi setiap orang yang menjalaninya. _

_ Jadi anggap saja melalui pertukaran video ini kita berbagi ruang waktu yang sama. _

_ Tapi maaf, tidak ada panorama langit yang setara dengan langitmu di sana _ _ ━ _ _ tentu saja. _

_ Aku suka langit dan danau yang kautemukan itu. Nanti, kau harus membawaku ke sana sesuai janjimu. _

_ Dan harapanku sama sepertimu: membuatmu tersenyum bahagia dengan momen singkat seperti ini. _

I miss you

Junghwan hampir tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Midam yang terakhir, tetapi ketika ia memutar ulang video tersebut barulah ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya, dan perasaannya meledak seperti kembang api. Padahal dirinya sudah susah payah menahan mulutnya supaya jangan sampai mengucap _ kalimat _ itu dalam videonya sendiri. Ternyata Midam tidak se- _ pemalu itu. _ Ia salah mengira selama ini Midam tidak menyukai hal-hal yang diungkap secara frontal dan gamblang. Ini kali pertama ia melihatnya begitu jujur dan terbuka. Mungkin masih banyak sisi lain Midam yang belum dia kenali. Kalau begini, ia jadi ikut merindukannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Pocky Day di Jepang jatuh pada 11 november


End file.
